Bittersweet
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: Chapter 4 up! END. Just a story of WonKyu and kelanjutan hubungan Siwon dan Kyuhyun? Apakah Kyuhyun mau memperbaiki semuanya? "Sadarlah hanya ada Siwon di hatimu, Kyunnie. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal." / "Saranghae" / "Nado saranghae, hyungie"
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** **Bittersweet****달콤씁쓸**

**Author : **Han Eun Kyo (Amanda) ( koizumiamanda)

**Cast : **

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

**Pair: **WonKyu **(**Siwon **X **Kyuhyun**) & **HaeKyu **(**Donghae **X **Kyuhyun**)**

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt

**Rated :** T a.k.a remaja

**Disclaimer : **Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan SM dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

**Warning :**** YAOI,** **JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN! **OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh**, ****DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**** Please don't bash the pairing!**

**Summary : **Just a short twoshoot story of WonKyu and HaeKyu."Saranghae" / "Hm" / "Bukankah ada Siwon disini? Mengapa kau masih merindukanku, chagi?" / "Mianhae Wonnie-hyung."

Penasaran?

Check it out!

_**Bittersweet**_

_**달콤씁쓸**_

_**Han Eunkyo**_

_Present_

**HAPPY READING **

"Kyunnie-chagi" panggil seorang namja tampan kepada seorang namja manis di sampingnya yang sedang sibuk memainkan PSP hitamnya.

Cho Kyuhyun, sang namja manis yang namanya dipanggil oleh Choi Siwon –sang namja tampan- bergumam pelan, hanya untuk memberitahu pada Siwon bahwa ia mendengar namjachingunya itu.

"Kau bosan?" pertanyaan ambigu itu dilontarkan Siwon kepada Kyuhyun. Mungkin bagi orang lain pertanyaan itu tidak terasa ambigu, namun bagi Siwon dan Kyuhyun pertanyaan 'Kau bosan?' adalah pertanyaan yang bisa mengandung dua makna berbeda.

"Kalau kau bertanya 'apakah aku bosan dengan suasana dorm yang sepi ini', maka aku jawab iya." Jawab Kyuhyun santai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP tercintanya.

"Bukan itu."

"Heum?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Siwon yang baru saja mengumamkan sesuatu dengan sangat pelan, hingga ia tak dapat mendengarnya.

"..."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah lelah menunggu jawaban Siwon yang tak kunjung bicara sepatah katapun. Namja tampan berlesung pipi dihadapannya hanya memandangi dirinya dengan lekat, dengan tatapan mata yang ia sendiri tidak bisa mengartikannya.

"Kau ingin aku membuatkan cokelat panas untukmu? Apa kau kedinginan?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon heran. Di cuaca sepanas ini mana ada orang yang kedinginan? Yah, terkecuali orang sakit atau punya kelainan tentunya.

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun mengejek Siwon dengan kalimat-kalimat pedasnya, namun saat menatap mata Siwon ia mengurungkan niatnya. Entah mengapa ia ikut merasa sakit dan terluka saat melihat tatapan namja dihadapannya.

"Baiklah."

Siwonpun beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki dan berjalan ke arah dapur untuk membuat cokelat panas untuk sang namjachingu yang amat sangat dicintainya.

Kyuhyunpun memainkan PSPnya kembali. Namun sebelum ia menekan tombol 'Resume' dari PSPnya yang tadi sempat ter 'Pause', ia mendengar Siwon kembali berbicara padanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun"

"Ne?"

"Saranghae"

"Hm"

Selalu seperti ini.

Selalu jawaban yang sama Siwon terima dari mulut namja yang sangat ia cintai.

Semenjak 'kejadian itu'. Yah, semenjak 'kejadian itu' Kyuhyun tidak lagi membalas ucapan cinta yang selalu ia lontarkan. Hanya gumaman pelan yang membalas ucapan cinta yang ia ungkapkan dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

Siwon kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang bergumam pelan tanpa ia sadari.

"Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae Wonnie-hyung."

"Kyunnie!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang familiar ditelinganya menyapanya dan sebuah tepukan pelan di kepalanya menyadarkannya.

"Hae-hyungie!"

Kyuhyun berdiri mengahadap Lee Donghae –namja yang ia panggil Hae Hyungie tadi- dan langsung memeluk Donghae dengan erat.

"Kau merindukanku, eoh?" tanya Donghae sambil melonggarkan pelukan mereka, lalu menatap wajah Kyuhyun disertai dengan senyuman yang sangat tampan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lucu. Ia sangat merindukan hyung tampannya yang selama dua minggu ini pergi mengunjungi keluarganya di Mokpo.

"Haha. Bukankah ada Siwon disini? Mengapa kau masih merindukanku, chagi?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun bungkam.

"Eum..." Jujur, Kyuhyun bingung ingin menjawab apa. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia merindukan Donghae saat dirinya disamping Siwon selama ini.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu, apa tidak boleh?" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan tatapan sedih yang dibuat-buat. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Tentu saja boleh, chagi." Ujar Donghae sambil mengecup bibir Kyuhyun singkat.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae terus mengobrol dan melanjutkan _lovey-dovey _mereka, tanpa mengetahui ada seorang namja yang menatap mereka nanar dari arah dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

_** (Flashback)**_

"Aku bosan, hyung" ungkap seorang namja manis pada seorang namja tampan dihadapannya saat mereka tengah mengisi perut mereka di restoran cepat saji saat tengah berkencan.

"Bosan?" Siwon menaikkan alisnya, menunjukkan ekspresi bingung yang kentara.

"Hu'um."

"Bosan dengan apa, chagi? Kau bosan dengan kencan kita saat ini?"

"Semuanya" ucap Kyuhyun cepat.

"Aku bosan dengan hubungan kita, hyung. Hubungan ini begitu hambar tanpa ada masalah dan rintangan." Lanjutnya.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Ia tak pernah membayangkan bahwa kekasih yang sangat ia cintai akan mengatakan hal seperti ini padanya.

"Semuanya berjalan dengan baik dan lancar. Keluarga kita merestui hubungan ini dengan mudah. Orangtuaku begitu menyayangimu dan orangtuamu juga menyayangiku. Kau tidak pernah marah saat aku didekati namja ataupun yeoja lain. Dan kau tidak pernah berbuat hal aneh yang bisa membuatku marah ataupun cemburu padamu. Kau tidak pernah membuatku marah padamu. Kau selalu memenuhi apapun yang aku inginkan, dan berbagai hal biasa lainnya. Apa aku tidak wajar jika merasa bosan?"

Hening.

Suasana hening menyelimuti kedua namja yang tengah menunduk ini.

Siwon mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun, lalu mengatakan,

"Baiklah jika kau bosan denganku. Lalu aku harus melakukan apa?"

Kyuhyun mengadahkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi juga tertunduk.

"Izinkan aku menjalin hubungan dengan namja lain."

Sebuah permintaan singkat itu cukup membuat Siwon ingin bunuh diri. Bagaimana bisa ia mengizinkan KyuhyunNYA menjalin hubungan dengan namja lain? Demi Tuhan, ia begitu mencintai Kyuhyun. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa melihat Kyuhyun dengan orang lain.

"Jangan bercanda" ucapan dingin itu keluar dari bibir seorang Choi Siwon.

"Aku serius, hyung. Izinkan aku menjalin hubungan dengan Donghae-hyung." Pinta Kyuhyun tanpa belas kasihan.

"..."

"Tenang saja. Hubungan kita masih sama, hanya saja sekarang aku mempunyai dua namjachingu. Dan aku akan menjaga hatiku agar tetap terikat denganmu, hyung."

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan. Tapi aku harap kau memegang janjimu, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Ne. Aku berjanji hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_Done~_

_Sampai ketemu di chapter 2~_

Mohon Review nya...

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Wanna like dan comment?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

_**G**__**AMSAHAE**__** (_ _)* bow **__**90**__** ͦ ***_

_**Salam hangat author. **_

_**Han **__**EunK**__**yo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** **Bittersweet****달콤씁쓸 ****Chapter 2**

**Author : **Han Eun Kyo (Amanda) ( koizumiamanda)

**Cast : **

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

**Pair: **WonKyu **(**Siwon **X **Kyuhyun**) & **HaeKyu **(**Donghae **X **Kyuhyun**)**

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt, Friendship

**Rated :** T a.k.a remaja

**Disclaimer : **Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan SM dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

**Warning :**** YAOI,** **JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN! **OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh**, ****DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**** Please don't bash the pairing!**

**Summary : **Chapter 2 up! Just a story of WonKyu and HaeKyu."Bahkan kini aku tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianmu dari PSP mu" / "Wonnie-hyung..." / "Wae? Siwonnie, kau tidak mau? Kau mau aku saja yang menyuapi Kyuhyun?" / Jika tadi ia tidak datang, mungkin sampai pulangpun Siwon tidak tahu ingin berbicara apa dan Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan PSPnya.

Penasaran?

Check it out!

_**Bittersweet**_

_**달콤씁쓸**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Han Eunkyo**_

_Present_

**HAPPY READING **

"Kyunnie" panggil Siwon memecah keheningan.

"Ne?" sahut Kyuhyun, lagi-lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP putihnya.

'Bahkan kini aku tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianmu dari PSP mu' batin Siwon miris. Namun ia tetap memasang wajah cerianya di depan Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau es krim? Kau mau rasa apa? Biar hyung belikan"

"Mint" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Baiklah. Tunggu disini ne, chagi" pesan Siwon sambil mengusap surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Namja tinggi berlesung pipi itupun beranjak dari bangku taman, tempat ia dan Kyuhyun duduk. Lalu namja itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah berat menuju sebuah kedai es krim, tak jauh dari taman.

Namun sebelum benar-benar beranjak, Siwon menyempatkan diri untuk memandang Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan PSPnya.

.

.

.

"Siwonnie-hyung lama sekali" keluh Kyuhyun sembari melirik jam tangan biru muda bermotif ikan yang terbalut di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Tiba-tiba tangan seseorang menutup matanya dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Mencoba berfikir, siapakah orang yang dengan teganya menganggu kegiatan -melirik jam nya- ini.

Namja manis berambut ikal kecoklatan itu tersenyum.

"Hae-hyungie!"

"Ah! Aku ketahuan ne?" Namja tampan bernama Donghae yang ternyata memang menutup mata Kyuhyun tadi itu terkekeh pelan.

Donghae kemudian duduk di samping Kyuhyun yang memandangnya lekat.

"Geurom! Aku kan jenius, hyung!" aku Kyuhyun percaya diri.

"Haha. Memangnya bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Kyunnie?" tanya Donghae sembari mengelus surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun lembut. Membuat Kyuhyun teringat akan perlakuan yang sama, yang Siwon lakukan terhadapnya tadi.

'Wonnie-hyung...'

"Bau tubuhmu berbeda, hyung! Parfummu juga berbeda dengan Wonnie-hyung" seru Kyuhyun riang, namun lirih di akhir kalimatnya.

'Kenapa Wonnie-hyung lagi? Aish! Pabbo Kyuhyun!'

Donghae yang mendengar lirihan kalimat Kyuhyun terkejut, membuat tangannya berhenti mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

Perlahan Donghae tersenyum kecil. Lalu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan hyung? Kau tahu tidak, aku baru saja ke salon untuk merawat rambutku!" omel Kyuhyun.

Donghae hanya tertawa menanggapi omelan Kyuhyun, yang menurutnya seperti yeoja saja. Lalu ia kembali mengacak rambut Kyuhyun, tidak memperdulikan omelan Kyuhyun pada dirinya.

.

.

.

"Ini es krimnya, Tuan." Ujar ahjusshi pemilik kedai es krim yang didatangi Siwon.

"Ah, gamsahamnida" sahut Siwon sopan sambil mengambil es krim mint pesanan Kyuhyun dari tangan ahjusshi penjual es krim itu.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke tempatnya dengan Kyuhyun tadi, namun betapa kagetnya namja itu ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah bercanda dengan Donghae.

Siwon tersenyum miris. Iapun melangkahkan kakinya yang entah mengapa terasa berat menuju Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Ah, Donghae-ya, wasseo?" sapa Siwon ramah seakan tidak melihat kelakuan namjachingu dan rekan kerjanya di Super Junior ini.

"Siwonnie? Kau disini juga?" tanya Donghae sekedar basa-basi sembari menunjuk tempat kosong di samping Kyuhyun.

"Duduklah!"

Kini Siwon, Donghae dan Kyuhyun duduk dengan Kyuhyun yang berada di tengah-tengah Siwon dan Donghae. Ia kembali memainkan PSPnya.

"Ini, Kyunnie" ujar Siwon, menyerahkan es krim yang sedari tadi ia pegang pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan ragu. Lalu memakan es krim mint nya perlahan, dengan tatapan mata yang masih tertuju ke PSP nya.

"Hei hei! Kalau makan ya makan, kalau main ya main. Tidak baik makan sambil main begitu, Kyunnie!" tegur Donghae.

"Aish! Hyung seperti Eomma saja! Bawel!" ejeknya.

Donghae hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau mau main PSP atau makan es krim?" tanya Donghae lembut.

"Dua-duanya!" seru Kyuhyun. Ckckck, seperti anak kecil saja.

"Baiklah. Siwonnie." Panggil Donghae.

"Ne?"

"Sebaiknya kau menyuapi es krim Kyuhyun saja!" perintah Donghae santai.

"Mwo?" Dan dihadiahi tatapan heran dari kedua namja di sampingnya.

"Wae? Siwonnie, kau tidak mau? Kau mau aku saja yang menyuapi Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae tenang.

"Ani ani! Biar aku saja." Ucap Siwon cepat.

Dengan ragu Siwon mengambil secup es krim mint dari tangan Kyuhyun, dan mengambil sedikit es krimnya dengan menggunakan sendok kecil. Lalu ia menyuapkannya pada Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati.

Kyuhyun terlihat ragu. Ia menatap mata Siwon dalam. Lalu dengan perlahan ia menerima suapan Siwon.

'Hangat'

Entah mengapa es krim rasa mint yang baru saja ia telan itu terasa hangat di tenggorokannya, atau hatinya? Entahlah. Yang jelas saat ini Kyuhyun tengah dilanda perang batin dalam dirinya.

Siwon kembali menyuapi Kyuhyun, yang kali ini diterima tanpa ragu-ragu oleh Kyuhyun.

"Enak?" tanya Siwon, mengalihkan rasa canggung yang terjadi antara mereka.

"Hu'um! Enak, hyungie!" seru Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

Hati Siwon berdesir. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, ia dapat melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum untuknya lagi.

_**Deg**_

Siwon tersenyum lebar. Yang malah membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdegup dengan cepat.

'Ini perasaanku atau Siwonnie-hyung bertambah tampan?'

Hingga suapan terakhir, Kyuhyun tetap menerima dengan senang hati.

Senyum lebar masih tergambar di kedua bibir mereka.

Namun, Siwon teringat dengan Donghae. Bukankah namja penyuka ikan itu yang membuat mereka dekat seperti ini?

Ia menoleh ke arah kanan Kyuhyun.

Kosong?

Kemana namja tampan itu?

Padahal Siwon ingin berterimakasih padanya. Jika tadi ia tidak datang, mungkin sampai pulangpun Siwon tidak tahu ingin berbicara apa dan Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan PSPnya.

Kyuhyun yang memang sedang menatap Siwon mengikuti arah pandang Siwon.

Ia melihat Donghae sudah tidak ada di sampingnya.

'Ah! Kenapa aku lupa kalau ada Donghae-hyung disampingku?'

_**Drrt**_

_**Drrt**_

Ponsel Siwon dan Kyuhyun bergetar bersamaan.

Serempak mereka mengambil ponsel mereka dan mulai membaca pesan masuk yang baru saja mereka terima.

_**From: Hae-hyungie**_

_**To : Kyuhyunnie**_

"_Ah, mianhae Kyunnie! Aku baru ingat aku ada janji dengan Hyukkie, untuk menemaninya menonton film -yang baru dibelinya- di dorm. Jadi aku pulang duluan tadi. Mianhae~"_

_**From: Hae Ikan**_

_**To : Ma Siwon**_

"_Siwonnie, jangan pulang ke dorm sebelum malam! Kau harus membawa Kyunnie kencan, ne! Kalau kau pulang sekarang, mati kau!"_

Kyuhyun terlihat kesal dengan pesan Donghae, namun Siwon justru tersenyum lebar.

Kyuhyun yang heran, melirik ponsel Siwon. Namun Siwon berhasil menutup pesan Donghae sebelum namja manis di sampingnya ini melihatnya.

"Apa katanya, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Sama denganmu." Jawab Siwon asal.

"Oh"

Keheningan terjadi di antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Tak ada yang berani membuka pembicaraan dan bergerak.

Bahkan Kyuhyun mengabaikan PSPnya yang dalam layarnya kini terdapat tulisan 'GAME OVER'.

_**Drrt**_

_**From: Hae Ikan**_

_**To : Ma Siwon**_

"_Kedua manusia yang ditakdirkan berjodoh itu sebenarnya terikat dengan benang halus transparan. Walaupun Juliet pergi ke kutub utarapun, jika berjodoh Romeo akan bertemu dengannya cepat atau lambat. Jikalau hati Kyuhyun terikat pada kita berdua, namun hati kecilnya pasti akan memilih siapa orang yang paling tepat diantara kita. Ini hanya cobaan dalam kisah asmara kalian, bodoh! Kenapa kau sepasrah itu membiarkan Kyuhyun menjalin hubungan denganku, sih? Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan yang telah kuberikan! Dimulai dengan mengajaknya mengobrol, lalu ajaklah ia kencan! Jika kalian terus diam seperti itu, aku akan datang kembali dan mengajak Kyuhyun berkencan! Aku mengawasimu, Kuda Bodoh!"_

'Omo! Ternyata namja childish ini bisa juga menasehatiku! Padahalkan biasanya aku yang menceramahinya, lagi pula bukankah aku yang lebih tua darinya? Dan apa-apaan itu, 'Romeo dan Juliet'? Ah, tapi dia mengawasiku? Dimana?'

Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua tempat yang mengelilingi kursi tempat ia dan Kyuhyun duduk. Tak ada siapapun yang mencurigakan! Lalu dimana namja maniak ikan itu?

"Kau mencari siapa, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai risih dengan sikap Siwon.

"Jika kau mencari Donghae-hyung, katanya ia mau menonton film baru di dorm bersama Hyukkie-hyung." Jelas Kyuhyun, yang mengira Siwon mencari Donghae. Tapi, tadi bukankah Siwon bilang ia juga dapat pesan yang sama dari Donghae? Kenapa Siwon malah mencari Donghae? Kyuhyun mulai bingung.

"Ah, iya. Sudahlah. Tak usah difikirkan!" pinta Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti kedua namja ini.

Namun, kalimat Donghae kembali terngiang di telinga Siwon

"_Jika kalian terus diam seperti itu, aku akan datang kembali dan mengajak Kyuhyun berkencan!"_

'Andwae! Itu tidak boleh terjadi!' batin Siwon.

"Ah, Kyunnie, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja?" ajak Siwon.

"Kemana?"

"Nonton? Bagaimana?"

"Eum... Arraseo! Kajja hyung!"

"Ne, kajja!"

Tanpa sadar, Siwon menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun erat. Membuat sang empunya jemari merona hebat. Kyuhyun menatap kedua jemari mereka yang saling menggenggam. Hatinya menghangat kembali.

'Nyaman' batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_Done~_

_Maaf karena updatenya lama~ sebagai gantinya, Eunkyo update dua chapter sekaligus, hehe_

_FF ini nggak jadi twoshoot, jadinya berchapter. Akan END di Chapter 4._

**Special Thanks to All of Readers, dan juga yang memfavorite dan memfollow FF ini!**

_**Reviewers :**_

**Gaemgyu315 | rikha-chan | wonnie | Allyna Kyuzumaki | Kayla WonKyu | ukekyushipper | evil kyu | FiWonKyu0201 | gaemgyulover | ratnasparkyu | vira | xoxoxo | lea | Desviana407 | Shin SiHyun | MoonGyuWon | dazzledaisy | missjelek**

Mohon Review nya...

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Wanna like dan comment?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

_**G**__**AMSAHAE**__** (_ _)* bow **__**90**__** ͦ ***_

_**Salam hangat author. **_

_**Han **__**EunK**__**yo**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** **Bittersweet****달콤씁쓸 ****Chapter 3**

**Author : **Han Eun Kyo (Amanda) ( koizumiamanda)

**Cast : **

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

**Pair: **WonKyu **(**Siwon **X **Kyuhyun**) & **HaeKyu **(**Donghae **X **Kyuhyun**)**

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt, Friendship

**Rated :** T a.k.a remaja

**Disclaimer : **Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan SM dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

**Warning :**** YAOI,** **JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN! **OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh**, ****DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**** Please don't bash the pairing!**

**Summary : **Chapter 3 up! Just a story of WonKyu and are dating! Bagaimana kencan mereka? Apakah kesempatan yang diberikan Donghae digunakan dengan baik oleh Siwon? Atau Donghae yang akan kencan dengan Kyuhyun?

Penasaran?

Check it out!

**HAPPY READING **

_** (Flashback)**_

Malam itu Kyuhyun sedang menunggu Donghae di kamarnya. Ada hal penting yang harus ia bicarakan dengan namja tampan maniak ikan itu.

Tak terasa sudah dua puluh menit ia lewati untuk menunggu Donghae. Tak ayal, Kyuhyun diselimuti rasa bosan. Namun, demi pentingnya pembicaraan ini, Kyuhyun melawan rasa bosannya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, sang hyung yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

"Hyung!"

"Eoh? Kenapa kau ada disini, Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Donghae heran.

"Aku... Aku ingin mengatakan... sesuatu, hyung." Kyuhyun telihat gugup. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan ujung bajunya.

"Katakan saja, Kyunnie" Donghae mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Donghae-hyung, berpacaranlah denganku!" rona merah menjalar di pipi chubby Kyuhyun kala namja manis itu mengucapkan kalimat 'berani' itu.

"MWO?" Donghae kaget. Apa-apaan dongsaengnya ini? Bukankah Kyuhyun masih bersama Siwon?

"Ya ya ya! Apa maksudmu, Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Apa kalimatku kurang jelas? Aku ingin hyung menjadi namjachinguku!"

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Dengar ya , Kyunnie! Kau itu masih berstatus sebagai namjachingu Siwon. Dan juga aku hanya menganggapmu dongsaeng, tidak lebih!" jelas Donghae lembut, takut menyakiti hati Kyuhyun.

"Kami sudah membicarakannya, hyung. Dan Siwon memperbolehkannya." Ucap Kyuhyun enteng.

"Mwo? Jadi Siwon memperbolehkan kekasihnya selingkuh tepat di depan matanya? Aish! Otaknya ada dimana, sih?" sindir Donghae.

"Aku hanya bosan dengan hubungan kami hyung. Hubungan ini begitu hambar tanpa ada masalah dan rintangan. Hyung tahu sendiri kan, bagaimana hubungan kami?" Lagi-lagi dengan santainya Kyuhyun mengucapkan hal itu.

'Bodoh! Bukannya ia senang jika hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, malah ia bosan. Baiklah. Aku akan membuatnya menyadari perasaannya sebenarnya. Kyuhyun bilang, ia bosan dengan hubungan yang tanpa masalah dan rintangan, bukan?'

"Baiklah" ucap Donghae.

"Jeongmal? Hyung mau?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Ne. Aku akan menganggapmu namjachinguku. Tapi ingatlah satu hal Kyunnie, aku hanya menyayangimu sebagai dongsaeng." Peringat Donghae.

"Ne! Aku mengerti, hyung!" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

Yah, alasan Kyuhyun memilih Donghae untuk dijadikan selingkuhannya, karena Donghae adalah hyung yang paling mengerti Kyuhyun dan sering menuruti semua keinginannya. Lagipula saat baru bergabung di Super Junior, Donghae adalah orang pertama yang dekat dan sayang padanya, bukan? Kyuhyun akui ia sangat menyayangi dan mengagumi Donghae, namun jika 'mencintai'... Entahlah. Ia hanya belum menyadari pentingnya keberadaan Siwon disekitarnya, mungkin.

_** (End Of Flashback)**_

_**Bittersweet**_

_**달콤씁쓸**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Han Eunkyo**_

_Present_

"Kau yakin ingin menonton film ini, Kyunnie?" tanya Siwon ragu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lucu.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun tiba di bioskop terdekat dan Siwon langsung menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk memilih film apa yang akan mereka tonton.

Entah kenapa, Kyuhyun memilih film 'Spy Kids 1'. Film lama yang dibintangi oleh Alexa Vega dan . Film yang bercerita tentang Carmen Cortez dan Juni Cortez, dua anak dibawah umur yang berubah menjadi agen rahasia demi menyelamatkan kedua orangtua mereka.

"Benar-benar yakin? Disini juga ada 'Spy Kids 4', bukankah seri keempat yang paling baru dari film itu?" tanya Siwon sekali lagi.

Siwon bahkan bingung. Bagaimana bisa film lama ditampilkan di bioskop terkenal yang biasa menampilkan film-film terbaru ini? Apa konsep bioskop ini sudah berganti, jadi menayangkan film-film lama?

"Aniyo! Pokoknya aku mau menonton seri pertamanya!" rengek Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

'Kyeopta!'

Rasanya sudah berabad-abad Siwon tidak lagi melihat Kyuhyun ber-agyeo. Ah, untung saja tadi Siwon menggodanya.

"Arraseo, arraseo. Kita nonton film ini ne, chagi?" Siwon mendekatkan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun, lalu melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pinggang Kyuhyun.

'Ah, aku bahkan tidak sadar ia semakin gendut' batin Siwon geli.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersipu menerima perlakuan manis Siwon. Sejenak ia melupakan masalah perselingkuhannya dengan Donghae dan bosannya ia pada hubungannya dengan namja disebelahnya ini. Ia merasa senang saat ini. Hanya itu yang dapat ia simpulkan.

Mereka tidak sadar jika ada seorang namja yang sejak tadi mengawasi mereka. Lee Donghae. Whoelse?

"Good work, Siwonnie. Buat dia menyesal telah menduakanmu! Yakinkan dia bahwa hatinya itu sepenuhnya milikmu!" gumam Donghae dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Ah, jika hubungan mereka sudah utuh kembali nanti, aku akan meminta balasan untuk perlakuanku pada mereka. Aku akan minta dibelikan SeaWorld saja ah! Siwonnie dan Kyuhyunnie kan kaya. Haha" gumamnya sambil berlalu. Donghae rasa sudah waktunya ia berhenti mengawasi mereka, tugasnya sudah selesai bukan?

Aigoo. Namja tampan ini tertular evilnya Kyuhyunnie, eoh?

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah! Filmnya keren sekali ya, hyung!" Kyuhyun berdecak kagum.

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah menontonnya sebelumnya, Kyunnie?"

"Aniyo. Aku sudah eum..." Kyuhyun menghitung jari-jarinya sambil berfikir.

"Ah! Sudah enam puluh kali menontonnya, hyungie" jawab Kyuhyun, menyengir lebar.

Siwon melongo. Namun tak lama kemudian ia tertawa.

"Aigoo! Kyunnie-chagi lucu sekali" ucapnya sambil mencubit-cubit pipi chubby Kyuhyun.

"Ah! Dan pipimu juga semakin chubby, chagi. Kau jadi semakin imut dan manis!" puji Siwon.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya ingin marah karena Siwon menertawainya, menjadi bungkam. Kini ia sibuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya karena tersipu mendengar Siwon memujinya.

Siwon yang melihatnya tersenyum puas.

'Aku rasa ikan itu benar. Kyuhyun hanya bosan, bukan tidak mencintaiku lagi.' Batinnya.

"Ayo kita makan, hyung! Perutku sudah lapar" rengek Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

Siwon terseyum dan kembali menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun keluar dari bioskop ini.

Seperti cinta lama bersemi kembali, eoh? Ah, hari ini terasa indah sekali, ne? Walaupun hari sudah gelap, namun kedua namja yang sedang berbunga-bunga ini tetap berjalan dengan semangat. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini di dalam salah satu restoran terkenal di Seoul, terlihat seorang namja tampan berlesung pipi dan seorang lagi namja manis –cantik- berambut ikal kecoklatan sedang menikmati makanan yang mereka pesan.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun makan dalam keheningan. Selain karena adanya aturan tidak boleh bicara saat makan, mereka juga tidakmenemukan topik yang tepat untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun terlihat sudah selesai dengan makanan mereka. Minuman yang terdapat di masing-masing gelas mereka pun kini sudah hampir habis.

"Cho Kyuhyun" panggil Siwon. Berniat memulai percakapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ne, hyung? Waeyo?" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Apakah hubungan kita masih terasa bosan? Ini sudah tepat seminggu sejak kau menjalin hubungan dengan Donghae. Apa aku masih bukan satu-satunya namja yang ada di hatimu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Senyum kecil yang tadi terpatri di bibirnya menghilang entah kemana. Ia terlihat menatap mata Siwon dalam, menyelami sepasang mata hitam pekat dihadapannya.

"Aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_Done~_

___Maaf karena updatenya lama~ sebagai gantinya, Eunkyo update dua chapter sekaligus, hehe_

_Sampai ketemu di chapter 4~_

Mohon Review nya...

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Wanna like dan comment?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

_**G**__**AMSAHAE**__** (_ _)* bow **__**90**__** ͦ ***_

_**Salam hangat author. **_

_**Han **__**EunK**__**yo**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** **Bittersweet****달콤씁쓸 ****Chapter 4**

**Author : **Han Eun Kyo (Amanda) ( koizumiamanda)

**Cast : **

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

**Pair: **WonKyu **(**Siwon **X **Kyuhyun**) & **HaeKyu **(**Donghae **X **Kyuhyun**)**

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt, Friendship

**Rated :** T a.k.a remaja

**Disclaimer : **Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan SM dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

**Warning :**** YAOI,** **JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN! **OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh**, ****DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**** Please don't bash the pairing!**

**Summary : **Chapter 4 up! END. Just a story of WonKyu and kelanjutan hubungan Siwon dan Kyuhyun? Apakah Kyuhyun mau memperbaiki semuanya? "Sadarlah hanya ada Siwon di hatimu, Kyunnie. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal." / "Saranghae" / "Nado saranghae, hyungie"

Penasaran?

Check it out!

**HAPPY READING **

Siwon dan Kyuhyun terlihat sudah selesai dengan makanan mereka. Minuman yang terdapat di masing-masing gelas mereka pun kini sudah hampir habis.

"Cho Kyuhyun" panggil Siwon. Berniat memulai percakapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ne, hyung? Waeyo?" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Apakah hubungan kita masih terasa bosan? Ini sudah tepat seminggu sejak kau menjalin hubungan dengan Donghae. Apa aku masih bukan satu-satunya namja yang ada di hatimu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Senyum kecil yang tadi terpatri di bibirnya menghilang entah kemana. Ia terlihat menatap mata Siwon dalam, menyelami sepasang mata hitam pekat dihadapannya.

"Aku..."

_**Bittersweet**_

_**달콤씁쓸**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Han Eunkyo**_

_Present_

"Aku..." Kyuhyun mulai membuka suaranya.

Siwon terlihat cemas, menunggu kalimat apa yang akan diucapkan namja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Izinkan aku berfikir, hyung." Pintanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Siwon mendesah kecewa. Namun ia tetap percaya pada cinta Kyuhyun padanya, bahwa cinta dan hati Kyuhyun itu masih miliknya.

"Baiklah."

"Besok aku akan mengatakannya. Kau bisa menungguku di apartemenmu. Kita berdua tidak ada jadwal besok, bukan? Jika aku tidak datang sampai tengah malam, itu berarti aku memutuskan untuk bersama Donghae-hyung, dan hubungan kita berakhir. Tapi jika aku datang, berarti hubunganku dengan Donghae-hyung telah berakhir. Hanya ada kau dan aku." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu di apartemenku. Aku sangat mengharapkanmu, Kyunnie." Ucap Siwon sembari tersenyum tulus.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Aish! Keputusanmu tentang hubunganmu dengan Siwon, magnae!" kesal Donghae.

"Aku belum tahu, hyung." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

Donghae yang mendengarnya, mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Yah, Kyuhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Donghae.

Donghae dengan sabar menanyai dan menasehati Kyuhyun hingga saat ini, namun yang ditanyai hanya mengatakan 'Aku belum tahu'. Padahal waktu tengah menunjukkan pukul 11 lewat 50 malam. Batas waktu Kyuhyun tinggal sepuluh menit lagi,bukan?

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Kyunnie" Donghae menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam.

"Sadarlah hanya ada Siwon di hatimu, Kyunnie. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal." Ujar Donghae.

"Apakah kau tidak berharap aku akan memilihmu, hyung?"

"Aniyo. Aku hanya menyayangimu sebagai dongsaengmu. Begitu pula denganmu, kau hanya menyayangiku sebagai hyung. Lagipula menjalin hubungan selama enam tahun itu tidak mudah, Kyunnie." Donghae berkata dengan pelan dan halus, agar Kyuhyun mengerti apa maksud dari kaliamatnya.

"Mendapat restu dari kedua keluarga orang yang berhubungan itu sangat tidak mudah. Seharusnya kau senang jika hubungan kalian direstui, bahkan orangtua Siwonnie juga sangat menyayangimu, bukan?" lanjut Donghae.

"Tapi dia tidak pernah memarahiku saat aku didektai namja ataupun yeoja lain, hyung! Dia juga tidak pernah berbuat hal aneh yang bisa membuatku marah ataupun cemburu padanya. Dia tidak pernah membuatku marah padanya. Bahkan ia juga selalu memenuhi keinginanku." Adu Kyuhyun.

"Hei, dengar ne. Dia tidak pernah memarahimu saat kau didekati namja atau yeoja lain karena dia sangat mempercayaimu. Ia percaya bahwa kau tidak akan pernah selingkuh ataupun berpaling darinya. Lalu dia tak pernah membuatmu marah padanya karena... Yah, dia memang tidak ingin membuatmu marah dan kecewa padanya. Dia benar-benar mencintaimu. Cinta sejati itu tidak pernah membuat orang yang dicintai menangis karenanya. Cinta sejati itu saling mempercayai. Dan cinta sejati itu rela melakukan apapun demi melihat orang yang dicintai bahagia. Seperti yang saat ini Siwon lakukan, ia rela melihatmu berselingkuh denganku tepat dihadapannya. Siwon itu cinta sejatimu. Dan kau itu cinta sejati Siwon. Sadarlah sebelum semua terlambat, Cho Kyuhyun!" jelas Donghae.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam. Tak berniat membalas ucapan Donghae padanya.

"Kau bilang kau bosan dengan hubungan yang tanpa rintangan dan cobaan, kan? Nah, anggap saja kejadian ini cobaan cinta kalian." Ujar Donghae santai.

Kyuhyun mengangguk samar. "Baiklah. Aku akan pergi" ucapnya sambil mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya.

Donghae tersenyum puas. Ia melirik jam dinding yang ada di kamar Kyuhyun.

"OMO! Palli Kyunnie! Lihat sudah jam berapa!" panik Donghae.

Kyuhyun ikut melirik jam dinding kamarnya.

"Omo! Bagaimana ini, hyung?" Kyuhyun ikut panik saat melihat jam telah menunjukkan jarum pendek di angka duabelas dan jarum panjang yang hampir menyentuh angka duabelas.

"Cepatlah!" perintah Donghae sambil membantu Kyuhyun membuka pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di apartemen mewah milik Choi Siwon, telihat sang empunya apartemen sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Terus memandang ke arah jalan, memandang ke arah kenderaan dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Sudah hampir empat jam ia berdiri disana. Namun seakan mengabaikan rasa lelah dan dingin yang menyerangnya, namja tampan berdimple itu tetap berdiri menunggu seseorang disana. Menunggu seseorang yang tak pasti kedatangannya. Menunggu seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Menunggu seorang Cho Kyuhyun, namjachingunya.

"Kau tidak datang ne?" tanyanya kecewa, entah pada siapa.

Siwon menundukkan kepalanya. Tak percaya pada takdir yang kini harus diterimanya.

Sekali lagi ia menatap jam tangan yang dipakainya.

Pukul 12 lewat 02.

Sudah lewat dua menit dari perjanjian. Maka Kyuhyun tidak akan datang, bukan?

Ia menatap jam tangan mewahnya itu nyalang.

"Kenapa harus seperti ini?" marahnya, entah pada siapa.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak memilihku?" bulir bening mengalir dari matanya menuruni pipinya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa?"

Hanya pertanyaan itu yang terus diucapkannya. Hanya pertanyaan itu terputar dibenaknya.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Aniyo, Choi Kyuhyun..." Siwon menghapus airmatanya kasar.

Siwon kembali melihat jamnya.

12 lewat 10.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?" lagi-lagi kalimat tanya itu. Kalimat tanya yang menemaninya melewati dingin dan sunyinya malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"HYUNG!" panggil Kyuhyun setelah berhasil membuka pintu apartemen Siwon.

Kyuhyun merasa beruntung karena Siwon belum mengganti password apartemennya. Hingga ia bisa masuk dengan leluasa.

"HYUNG!" panggilnya lagi ketika ia mendapati apartemen itu kosong.

"Hyung..." lirihnya lagi. Tanpa suara Siwon yang menyahuti panggilannya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon.

"Wonnie hyung?" Ia tersenyum lebar saat mendapati Siwon yang berdiri di balkon dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Bahkan aku mendengar suaranya saat ini." Lirih Siwon. Membuat Kyuhyun heran.

"Aku rasa aku sudah gila. Haha, iya. Aku sudah gila karena seorang Cho Kyuhyun." Lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Ia menyesali dirinya sendiri yang terlambat datang menemui Siwon. Ia juga merutuki jarak dorm dengan apartemen Siwon yang begitu jauh, hingga ia tidak bisa dengan cepat menemui namja yang sangat dicintainya ini.

"Hyung..."

Perlahan Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Siwon. Memeluk Siwon dengan erat.

'Dingin. Sudah berapa lama ia disini?' batin Kyuhyun miris.

Mendapati ada orang yang memeluknya dengan erat, Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia mendapati namja yang sedari tadi ditunggunyalah yang sedang memeluknya.

"Kyunnie?"

"Ne. Ini aku hyung."

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat. Kelegaan merasuk dalam relung hatinya.

"Maaf hyung. Aku terlambat. Ini sudah hari Minggu kan? Bukan hari Sabtu lagi." Lirih Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu keputusanku, hyung. Aku dan Donghae hyung kini tidak ada hubungan kekasih lagi. Kini aku sadar atas cintamu padaku. Aku sangat menyesal telah menyakiti hatimu, hyung. Aku sangat menyesal. Mianhae hyung"

Siwon mempererat pelukannya.

"Gwaencahana. Asal akhirnya kau kembali denganku. Aku rela melakukan segalanya, Kyunnie."

"Aish! Berhentilah seperti itu, hyung! Kau kan bisa memarahiku jika aku menyakiti hatimu. Kau juga bisa menamparku karena aku telah berani memintamu mengizinkanku menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain di depan matamu. Kenapa kau tidak menamparku saja, hyung?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun. Sangat mencintaimu." Lirih Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dalam hati ia berjanji tak akan pernah merusak hubungan mereka dan merasa bosan lagi.

"Saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Nado saranghae, Siwonnie hyung"

Hening.

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

Hanya kedua tubuh mereka yang semakin memeluk erat, saling menyalurkan kehangatan di tengah malam yang dingin ini.

"Karena kau sudah membuatku kesal sampai menangis tadi..." Siwon membuka percakapan.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap namja tampan yang sangat dicintainya.

"Kau harus dihukum, baby" Siwon menyeringai.

Kyuhyun yang merasakan aura mengerikan dari namja yang tengah mendekapnya ini menelan ludahnya gugup.

'Aish! PervyWon nya kambuh!'

Dan Siwon pun menggendong Kyuhyun ala bridal-style ke kamarnya.

Dan... Yah, siapapun tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

_**END**_

_Done~_

_Sampai ketemu di FF Eunkyo yang lain._

_Please jangan suruh Eunkyo bikin NC ya~ _T.T

_Beneran nggak bisa bikin NC, Cuma bisa baca aja, hehe._

_Terimakasih telah membaca FF 'Bittersweet',' Let Me Go' , 'Four Brothers' , 'My My' dan 'Don't Leave Me'~_

_Untuk FF 'Four Brothers' dan 'My My' akan dilanjut kok. Doain semoga semua FF selesai sebelum Eunkyo Hiatus ya~ (Karena udah kelas 3 SMA, jadi mau fokus belajar)_

**Special Thanks to All of Readers, dan juga yang memfavorite dan memfollow FF ini!**

_**Reviewers of CH 2 & 3:**_

**Anin arlunerz: **makasi banyak udah baca dan review chingu ^^

**Shin SiHyun: **makasi banyak udah nunggu, baca dan review chingu ^^

**Allyna Kyuzumaki: **makasi banyak udah baca dan review chingu ^^

**Vira : **Jeosonghae chingu~ Maaf kalo alurnya nggak sesuai harapan chingu. Soalnya niat pengen bikin pendek aja, mau hiatus soalnya, hehe ^^v Hae kan buat Hyukkie (HaeHyuk shipper mode on) Makasi banyak udah baca dan review chingu ^^

**Ukekyushipper:** makasi banyak udah nunggu, baca dan review chingu ^^

**FiWonKyu0201: **Gemeteran? Ada setan lewat kali _#plak _makasi banyak udah baca dan review chingu ^^

**Lea: **Jeosonghae nggak update asap chingu~ makasi banyak udah baca dan review chingu ^^

**Kayla WonKyu: **Sama-sama chinguya ^^ Maaf kalo alurnya nggak sesuai harapan chingu~ Makasi banyak udah baca dan review chingu ^^

**Jmhyewon: **Makasi gorengannya chinguya XD Makasi banyak udah nunggu, baca dan review chingu ^^

Mohon Review nya...

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Wanna like dan comment?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

_**G**__**AMSAHAE**__** (_ _)* bow **__**90**__** ͦ ***_

_**Salam hangat author. **_

_**Han **__**EunK**__**yo**_


End file.
